Unexpected Love
by Les.Choristes
Summary: What happens when Draco Malfoy shows up on the doorstep of Grimmauld Place, severely injured, and is taken care of by Hermione Granger? DMHG Romance. First Fanfic! crap summary and looking for a better title. M for swearing. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected Love

A/N: yes, I know the title sucks. Just needed one to use for now.. If you actually read this and get a title. REVIEW and tell me, and I will most likely use it cause I've got nothing. I know this isn't a very long chapter; it's just the prologue. Also, I am not a very good author AT ALL. So if you see anything that could be said better in a different way, review and tell me. I know I'm not very good, I just really like Dramione and I wanted my own mushy, violent, and whatever else story out there. Soooooo yeah I'm done rambling now. PLEASE READ!!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, the wonderful J.K Rowling does. So, anything you recognize is not mine.  However, if I did own Harry Potter, I would have Draco Malfoy as a slave, and he would love me unconditionally. :P I am making no money off this story.

Prologue

Draco's POV

"Yes Father." Draco Malfoy bowed and left the room, as quickly as he could without running. The Dark Lord Voldemort had ordered Draco to accompany fellow Death Eaters Avery and Dolohov on a raid to the house of a mudblood girl and her muggle family. He went to his plain white, expressionless room, grabbed his wand, cloak, and mask, and apparated to the meeting point.

Nodding at the other two Death Eaters, he surveyed the house they were assigned to raid. It was a plain, muggle sort of house, white with red shutters, placed in the middle of a suburb.

"Ready?" Avery strode forward and blasted open the door, Dolohov right behind. Draco wondered if the poor girl actually did anything to Voldemort, or if it was only her blood status. Likely the latter. Walking into the house, he almost tripped over the dead body of a man- likely the girl's father. His eyes were open, and empty, staring at the ceiling, the ghost of his final scream still etched on his face.

Draco forced himself to look away and stepped over the body, making sure to kick it as he did- he has to keep up the image of a Death Eater, after all. He found Avery in the living room using the Cruciatus Curse on a middle-aged woman with bright red hair. As she screamed and twisted on the floor, Avery just laughed and laughed. Once again, Draco felt a twinge of disgust at the cruelty of the Death Eaters. He saw Dolohov walking down the narrow hallway, looking for the girl.

"We know you're 'ere, Poppet!"

(A/N YAY Pirates!! Okay sorry had to use that line though :])

Draco watched as he crept down the hall, checking every cabinet and room with no success. The last room in the hall was a bedroom, walls painted yellow, with pictures and posters of muggle movie stars and celebrities. Following Dolohov, he opened the closet in the room, and out tumbled a 13 year-old girl.

"Well Hello!" Dolohov exclaimed, kicking at her side. She yelped, grabbing her side, and rolled over on the floor, trying to avoid him. "Ooh Feisty!! Whadda ya say, Malfoy? Should we have a little fun with this one before we rid the world of her filthy existence?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, and Draco had to restrain himself from puking.

Forcing a smirk on his face, he nodded. "But of course, Dolohov. What else is a stupid mudblood bitch good for?"

The moment Dolohov looked away from him and back at the girl, Draco grabbed his wand and wrote in the air.

'_When I say go, RUN!!'_

The girl nodded, just the smallest movement, but she was clearly relieved. When she looked back at Dolohov, who was currently advancing on her menacingly, she had a determined glint in her eye. When he got near enough, she set her jaw, looked him right in the eyes, and spit in his face.

"Why you LITTLE-"

Draco was sick of it. He was done torturing innocent people just to please his father; he was done taking orders from Voldemort. He didn't care what happened to him now, he just wanted the girl and her mum to get away safely, hopefully remotely unharmed. He shot a Jellylegs curse at Dolohov, and screamed at the girl to RUN. Still dueling Dolohov, he backed out of the bedroom and into the living room, where the girl was attempting to stop Avery from killing her mother. Draco kicked Dolohov where it hurts the most, and when he doubled over, punched him in the face. Leaving him on the floor, he moved onto Avery. He disarmed him with an Expelliarmus, and then froze him in his tracks with a Full-Body Bind.

Grabbing the girl and her mother, he quickly apparated to St. Mungo's Hospital.

"Get your mother inside, and get fixed up alright?" She nodded.

"Wait- what's your name? You saved my life- and my mum's too."

"Draco. Draco Malfoy."

"I'm Shauna O'Connor. Pleasure." She stuck out her hand. When he grabbed it and started to shake her hand, she hugged him tightly, pulling away quickly.

"Thanks. Wait, where are you going?"

"Back to your house to kill those two bastards."

"Be safe." Draco turned on the spot and apparated back, regretting his choice the moment his feet hit the ground. Instead of two Death Eaters, there were more. Many more. It looked as if they had alerted the whole group about his betrayal. The moment everyone noticed Draco, curses started coming his way, none of them missing. As he felt himself slipping out of consciousness, he saw his father's sneering face through the crowd.

Draco woke up a few hours later, still on the ground in front of the demolished house. He couldn't move his body, and he knew he needed serious help. But where could he go?

There was only one place he could think of, if he could get there. Grimmauld Place. He had overheard the Golden Trio speak about it in the corridors at Hogwarts when they thought no one could hear them. It was the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. They would help him.

Closing his eyes, he thought of nothing but the address, and apparated away, using the last of his strength.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Humming quietly, Hermione Jane Granger poured herself a cup of tea in the kitchen of Number 12, Grimmauld Place. Taking a sip of the hot liquid, she sighed contentedly. Making her way up the stairs, she stopped in her tracks when she heard a faint knock on the door. She walked back down the stairs and opened the door cautiously. What she found made her drop the mug of tea with a loud crash- Draco Malfoy, Death Eater extraordinaire, was standing on the doorstep.

He was covered in bruises, and there were bloody spots all over his torn shirt. He looked at her with his one good eye, and said one word before he was out cold on the doormat; so quiet Hermione could barely hear it.

"Help?"

So, not bad for a newbie? Lol so review (PLEEEASE??? *gets on hands and knees and kisses reader's shoes* I would appreciate it. I have the next chapter almost done, but I want to see if anyone actually cares about me. This is my first fanfic, by the way, :)

Love and Prayers, *and Draco Malfoy*

By the way, if you want to email me for some reason, and not review, my email is my pen name () at live dot com. Kapeesh? at live . com

LOVE!!


	2. Waking Up and Troubled Times

Hey guys!! Alright, im back, I hope everyone likes this chapter! It's a little rushed, but its because im leaving for a week tomorrow and I wanted you to have something to read!  enjoy!

Chapter One

Draco POV

Strips of sunlight came through the shades on the window, falling in slats across Draco's sleeping face. It had been three days since his dramatic entrance into the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters, and he had been sleeping since his arrival.

Stirring slightly, he rolled over onto his side and opened his eyes. He was in a bedroom with only two pieces of furniture, the bed he was currently in, and a cushioned armchair. The chair was currently pulled up next to the bed, and in it was a sleeping Hermione Granger. She was wrapped tightly in a fleece blanket, with her bushy brown hair in a loose high ponytail.

As he watched her sleep, she started to stir. Opening her eyes, she stretched and yawned, freezing when she saw Draco. He was sitting up on his elbows looking at her, the usual smirk on his face.

"About time, Granger!"

"Excuse me? You're the one that's been asleep for three days!"

"Three days? Really? Wow…" he shook himself. "Have you been sitting there the whole time?"

"Almost, I was worried you were going to die or something. You're pretty beat up."

"The Mudblood was worried about me?" he smirked.

Hermione stood up, enraged. "Seriously Malfoy? Really? The man who I have loathed my whole life for making me feel like shit all the time shows up on my doorstep, injured and close to death, and after I help him by giving him a room to sleep in and watching over him, he has the audacity to call me a MUDBLOOD?! Why, I oughta throw you out, see how they treat you then-"

"I'm sorry. Thanks for taking me in. I had no where else to go." Hermione stopped, confused.

"Did you just apologize?" Draco nodded. "To me? A mud-"

"I thought we weren't using that word."

"Wow. Ooookkkaaayyy… are you going to tell me what the hell happened to you, and how you even know about this place?"

"Yeah, but can we talk about this tomorrow? I'm exhausted."

"Alright. I'll bring in some clean clothes tomorrow." When she didn't get a response, she looked back at the bed and saw that he was already fast asleep. She smiled, sighed, and closed the door behind her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That night, Hermione woke to strangled screams. Jumping out of bed, she followed the noises into Draco's room. He was having a nightmare, thrashing about on the bed, screaming for help. The sheets were twisted around his legs, and his hands were gripping the comforter tightly, his knuckles white.

"Please! Stop! I didn't do anything; I did exactly what you asked! STOP!" Hermione didn't know what to do, so she ran up to the side of the bed and grabbed his wrist. He kept twisting, now trying to get her hand off of him.

"Shh, Draco, it's just me. It's Granger, Hermione! Its alright, your having a nightmare!"

"AAAAAHH!!!! My back- please, stop! Dad, STOP! My back!"

Hermione paused. His back? What was wrong with his back? While he was twisting around, she managed to flip him onto his stomach. Lifting up the nasty dirt-caked shirt, she gasped.

"Oh my God, Malfoy, who did this to you?"

His white porcelain skin was marred with multiple scars, long, deep, and narrow, criss-crossing his back. There were so many… had his father done this to him?

Trying to calm him down, she started calmly running her finger along the scars, humming a muggle lullaby to him. "Please wake up, Malfoy!"

All the sudden he shook awake, sitting up, facing her. His eyes wide and scared, he gasped. Snapping out of it, he yanked his shirt back down, and slapped her wrist away.

"You are welcome to leave now."

"Malfoy, just tell me who-"

"NO. Go."

"But-"

"GET. OUT."

As she walked away, she heard slight weeping noises from the room before her. Sighing, she left and went back to her own room, to hopefully get some sleep before facing Malfoy in the morning.

A/N: Woop Woop so how was that one? I wasn't really sure where I was going, but I dunno… was the nightmare scene a little too awkward? Review and tell me what you think, honestly. I need the advice!

So yeah, thanks for reading! I am going on a missions trip this next week, so I wont be updating, but I worked extra hard today to get this one finished up for you! Huh, huh? Yeah so thanks! Review~!


	3. Breaking the Ice, pt 1

A/N: Oh my gosh. I am such a hypocrite. I always go on fanfic and read stories, and then get really pissed when the author leaves you hanging and then basically never updates again. I haven't updated in like a billion years! Oh my gosh! Oh well. I think I made this chapter worth it- I know I sure liked my image of Draco in my head. You'll see… *drool*. Well, here it is! Read and Respond, if any of you are still out there!

BTW Happy Thanksgiving, to all my fellow Americans!

Chapter Two

The rest of the week went by smoothly. Draco never got out of the bed, nor did he see Granger at all. Each morning he would wake up, and there would be food and books on the chair next to the bed. When time came for another meal to be brought in, an old crabby house-elf would bring it in.

He sort of felt bad for yelling at Granger, but she was in his business!! He knew she was just trying to help, but he was embarrassed that she had to see him like that. No one knew what went on between him and his father, and Granger did NOT need to be the first one to find out.

Finally, after about three days of nothing besides reading Herbology books and eating, there was a soft knock on his door.

"Come in." Slowly opening the door, Hermione walked in holding a set of clean clothes.

"These are Harry's, he wants you to wear them until we can get you something of your own."

"Thanks." Reaching for the clothes, Draco stopped, his side splitting in pain. "Damn. On second thought… Wow this is awkward…. Can you help me? Put them on, I mean? I think I may also have a few broken ribs."

Hermione nodded. "I figured as much. However, Harry always told me that if possible, wait to heal someone until they're conscious. Then they can tell you what's wrong. That's why I haven't healed you yet."

"Yeah. So…" Hermione slowly walked over until she was standing right next to the bed. She peeled the covers back, trying to ignore the bloodstains and dirt that had accumulated since Draco's arrival. She helped him swing his legs over the side, so he was sitting up.

With gentle fingers, Hermione started slowly unbuttoning his shirt, or what was left of it. When it was unbuttoned, she slid it off his shoulders, gasping as each inch of mangled porcelain flesh was revealed.

"Oh my god, Malfoy, what happened to you?" He looked away. "You're going to have to tell me sooner or later, you know."

"I know. You'll find out later, when I have time to sit and tell you my story." He winced as she slowly ran her soft fingers down his chest. She could feel the lean, sinewy muscle underneath the cuts and bruises.

(A/N yummy….)

Hermione threw his shirt to the side, planning to burn it as soon as she left the room. She paused before moving down to unbutton his pants. He helped her by lifting his hips off the bed so she could slide the muddied trousers off.

Hermione paused. What does she do next? Draco Malfoy, of all people, is sitting on a bed in front of her, wearing only his boxers! Acting civil to her, nonetheless.

"Umm…"

"Turn around. Let me try these myself. Where are the fresh ones?" Hermione grabbed the clean pair of Harry's boxers and handed them to Draco, then turned around. She heard him take in a sharp breath as he slid his ruined boxers off his hips, adding them to the pile next to the bed. She heard him pause, heard him trying not to cry out at the pain of moving his arms and ribcage so much.

Closing her eyes, she turned around. "Guide my hands, and I'll just pull them up." She felt Draco's calloused hand close around her own, guiding her to the waistband of the boxers on the bed. She felt around for his feet, and gradually pulled them up until she once again felt his hand grab her own.

"I think I can get it now." She obediently turned around, and heard him slide the boxers the rest of the way up. "Okay, you can turn around again." She turned facing him.

Silently, she pulled out her wand, and started healing the bruises and cuts covering his body. Everywhere she healed, she ran her hand over, soothing the pains. When she was finally done, she stepped back, reaching for the rest of the clothes.

He paused, unsure of what to say. "… Thanks."

"No problem." She pulled the pajama pants over his \, then slid the oversized t-shirt over his head. "There. Good as new. Now, tomorrow, once everything is fully healed, or as good as we are going to get it, we're going to actually get you cleaned up. But for now, I want you to go back to sleep."

Draco nodded, already dozing off. "Mmkay…" Hermione smiled as his head hit the pillow. She grabbed the pile of dirty clothes and walked out the door, softly closing it behind her.

* * *

Down in the kitchen, Hermione collapsed into a chair. Why wasn't Harry here? She needed him to tell her what to do, how to deal with an injured Death Eater, possibly Ex-Death Eater… But Harry and Ron wouldn't be home for a few more weeks… They still had quite a few places to go to recruit new Order members.

What had happened to Draco? And why did she keep calling him that? Not that it bothered her; it was just… she had never called him that before. Now, that's the only way she thought of him. 'Malfoy' seemed harsh and degrading, for some reason.

Sighing, she proceeded into the library, tossing the clothes into a trashcan as she went. She needed some quiet time alone. To think.

* * *

The next morning, Draco woke to a crisp knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in." He called. In walked Hermione, clearly showered and cleaned up for the first time since he had arrived. He hated to admit it, but she looked… good.

"Good morning! Are you ready to get cleaned up? God your hair is so dirty. Are you sure it's still blond under there?"

"Wow. How many cups of coffee did you have again?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"One too many. Now, up! Does it hurt?" Draco stood, with minimal amounts of pain anywhere. "Lovely. All right, the bathroom's right through here, there's towels over there and clean clothes right here… There's shampoo and stuff in the cabinet over there, I've actually never looked in there but you can use whatever you want. Just head downstairs when you're all ready, and we'll get you fed! Okay?"

"Yeah, sure, sounds good thanks." With that he walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Oh, how he loved being clean, and looked forward to this shower. Taking off his clothes, he tossed them into the corner, into a neat pile.

Turning on the shower, he sighed as he stepped under the hot stream of water. He looked down at the dirt and blood running down the drain. Grabbing the shampoo and conditioner, he proceeded to wash his hair multiple times, to get all the grime out.

* * *

Downstairs in the kitchen, Hermione was heating up some lasagna when she heard Draco enter the room from behind her. Turning around, she had to hold in her gasp when she saw him.

He. Looked. Gorgeous.

His white-blond hair shone brightly on his head. Thank god he had stopped that ridiculous gel-thing long ago, and started just letting it fall, and growing it out. It hung messily around his face, his clean, porcelain, gorgeous face. His grey eyes shone stormily out, bottomless.

As for his clothes, Hermione had had no idea that the clothes she had picked out would look like that on him. He had on a pair of Harry's dark jeans, that were just tight enough, but not tight, and a simple white v-neck, that hugged every muscle in his chest and arms. Hermione almost died right then and there, thinking she was already in heaven and looking at some angel.

"Hermione…? Is everything alright?" Hermione blinked.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry. Would you like some lasagna? We have water, that's about all there is to drink around here."

"Yeah that's wonderful thank you." Hermione quickly set the food in front of him, and then excused herself.

"You eat that, and then get some more. It's on the stove. I'm going to go tidy up your room, and wash those sheets. Eat up!"

Hermione walked out of the room, and practically sprinted up the stairs, gasping for breath as she sat on the edge of Draco's bed. 'How in the hell did he get so gorgeous?! Why didn't he look like that at school! Oh my gosh, how will I be able to restrain myself from jumping his bones every time he walks into a room?'

Hermione sighed. This was going to be a long couple of weeks.

* * *

Review Replys:

Elegantgoth89: thanks so much! Yeah, first time… eh.

Teenyjewel: Thanks so much! The trip was great.

NotSoSlightlyCrazy:  Thanks! Means a lot!

Horseandbooklover: Thank you so much! That's a really good idea! I mean, its not like that's going to happen right now in the story, but later on that would be so perfect! Thanks for the great advice, I liked Shauna a lot too. She was a random little OC bit I added last minute… =D

A?N eh? Eh? Was it completely horrible? I'm really not a writer, I just do this so I can satisfy my imagination of Draco… This is basically the fanfiction I have always wanted to read, but never found. The perfect, innocent Draco… but I fear I have made him too innocent. Oh well. I can always write more! Love!


End file.
